Yaban Anjerika
| birthdate = December 1 | age = 22 | gender =Female | height =129.54 cm | weight =79.83 kg | blood type = O | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation =The Yomi | previous partner = | partner = Keshin Uchiha | family = | clan = Yuki Clan | rank = | classification = Kirawa | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | unique = Cryokinesis Can see Souls | kekkei genkai = Ice Release | tōta | mōra | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Water Release Wind Release Yin Release | jutsu = Certain-Kill Ice Spears Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Ice Release Secret Technique: Ancient Dragon of the Frosted Plains Ice Release: Crystal Wall Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm Ice Sword Technique Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard | weapons =Kegareru: Tethered Wings | tblColour =#000000 | textColour =#DC143C }} ...Someone I loved once gave me a box full of darkness. It took me years to understand that this too, was a gift..." ...Man is the cruelest animal..." ...People who claim that they're evil are usually no worse than the rest of us... It's people who claim that they're good, or any way better than the rest of us, that you have to be wary of..." Humans, such vulgar creatures that prey on the weak, slain the innocent and destroy the unknown too afraid to admit that they've lost their grip on the world they once ruled ー'Yaban Anjerika' Yaban Anjerika (ヤバンアンジェリカ, Anjerika Yaban) is Missing-nin of Kirigakure and a surviving member of the Yuki clan. Having been orphaned right after birth, Yaban was looked after by her elder brother. However, Yaban was born with an uncontrollable nature and murdered him. Yaban would go on to become a wanderer, and would eventually meet two shinobi by the names of Yuigon Fukyuu and Nyū Yuki, she would later on meet Keshin Uchiha who would help Yaban become stronger. She would eventually develop feelings torwards Keshin, and would accompany him in his travels. Background Born on December 1, Yaban was to be born in her own home on the outskirts of Kirigakure. Yaban's father had returned from a mission, only to be assualted by several Kirigakure shinobi. He was interrogated by the men before being murdered in cold blood by his own team. When Yaban's mother had gone into labor, a foul chakra filled the village. One similar to that of a demon who had killed off countless shinobi. Alarmed at this, the Mizukage had ordered that the Anjerika family be exterminated, before the child could be born. The family's happiness at the birth of a new child was to be short lived. The shock of the evil chakra coming from the unborn child, along with the attack of several Kiri ANBU was too much for Yaban's mother to bear. Crying out as she witnessed her family die, her adrenaline took over, and she rushed out of the house, despite being in labor. Yaban's mother escaped from the shinobi, and was able to give birth to a baby girl. Covered in blood, she smiled at her child. But her happiness was cut short by a blade that had torn through her chest. As Yaban's mother fell, she whispered words of love to her child before dying. The man who had killed her made a move on the screaming child, but was killed by Yaban's elder brother. Taking his sister in his arms, the prodigious eleven year-old boy fled Kirigakure. After arriving at a distant mountain village, he found a nurse for his sister, and named her Yaban. The first, long six year period of Yaban's life with her brother were rough for a girl her age. Her brother often kept her isolated in their small shack, away from the rest of the villagers. Yaban, being a little girl, wanted to explore the world. But her six-year old mind couldn't understand that she was feared for the demonic presence inside of her. Yaban slipped away into depression, wishing that she could have friends. One night Yaban was unable stand staying in the shack alone with her brother. She waited until her brother went out to get more wood for their small stove and snuck out the window into the village. Yaban was both excited and nervous upon arriving outside, she started to observe all that went on within the village. The laughter and joy of little children could be felt as she watched them running and playing in the snow while their parents watch from afar. Feeling that same sense of joy fill her being, Yaban shyly stepped into the streets and mixed up with the children and started playing with them. She began throw snowballs, and finally let out a first laugh that seemed to make Yaban more happy then ever. Her joy was short lived, however, for the adults seized weapons at the first hint of her foul chakra. Having been excited, her chakra began to move about inside of her, alerting even non-shinobi with its disgusting feel. Frightened by the danger she was in, Yaban tried to run. But she was grabbed and dragged to the center of village where they began beating, clubbing, and cutting the six year old nearlay to death. Until suddenly, her body unleashed a fiendish aura that wildly spiraled out of control. Then, in a blink of a eye, Yaban found herself covered in both her own, and others' blood. This, along with the numerous corpses of children and adults alike, scared Yaban and prompted her to run home to her brother. He was quite shocked after seeing his little sister covered in blood. He took her inside, and after cleaning her up, he sealed off all recollection of what happened. And the two resumed their night together as if nothing had happened. After the incident, Yaban was put under a strict curfew after moving to a another region far from any human in which not even her brother could sense life besides the wild animals that roamed the area. Confused and upset about why her brother would put his younger sister under such strict rules, Yaban was rather confused. But all was forgotten when her brother kept her mind occupied for the remainders of their stay. For the next year four years, Yaban and her brother began training to learn how to handle chakra instead of her demonic energies. Excited, yet tired of the constant training made the two siblings bond more. understand that she was different, gifted in a way that no one could understand except them. Yaban felt her heart speed up with passion from spending time with her loving elder brother. To such a point to where she would go with him during hunts and help him catch game to bring back to their humble home, filling their bellies with such meat. One day all, of that changed for the better in Yaban's eyes. For one day, she saw a boy, a human boy with white and green hair, pale white skin with scratches and cuts on him. His face held the expression of a child that she had seen before; the smile of a child who had happily played in the snow with no common sense. Feeling a familiar emotion rise out of her, Yaban's body was lured to the ten year old boy who smiled randomly, curious of why he smiled, and with a light giggle, Yaban stares back at the boy. He giggled again and told her that she looked cute. Cute? A funny thing to hear from someone so young. Yet, Yaban started to felt giddy and happy that day. The two would secretly play together while her brother went out to get supplies from a distant village, allowing the two to tighten their friendship. One certain night Yaban and the boy sat under a dying tree feeling more nervous then before having developed feelings too complex for a girl her age to fully grasp but didnt stop the child non, with a deep shaky breath Yaban reach out to the boy and hug him expressing her feelings as best as she could but found his body covered in blood and a stump where his head was, terrified at this prompted the child flee but she felt a sinister yet far foul chakra swirling wildly out of control, looking up out of fear her entire world shattered before her seeing her own brother with eyes glowing red with bloodlust amd with his hand the head of the boy she Once had feelings for. Unable to say or do anything Yaban simply fainting with tears in her eyes flowing down her face, for the first time in her life Yaban felt hate. Appearance Personality Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Intelligence Ninjutsu Kenjutsu Bukijutsu Fire Release Water Release Wind Release Ice Release Dark Ice Soul Visage Kirawa Physiology New Era Purge of Kirigakure Arc